1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for heating a processing liquid. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an apparatus which heats a processing liquid, such as a developer employed in a photographic development machine, to a predetermined temperature and which is also capable of detecting the temperature of the processing liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a color photograph developing machine, the temperature of the developer used therein needs to be maintained between 37.degree. C. and 38.degree. C. For this reason, it is conventional practice to employ a processing liquid heating apparatus which detects the temperature of the developer by means of a temperature sensor and which heats as well as maintains the developer at a target temperature by employing a heater which is provided independently of the sensor.
Accordingly, the conventional processing liquid heating apparatus in which the temperature sensor and the heater mounted on the developing tank of the development machine are separate from each other suffers from the disadvantages that the mounting and wiring operations for these devices are complicated and that management of the heating apparatus involves troublesome work.